Catch Me If You Can
by Timber Wolf10
Summary: Ron is working as an undercover agent, and the wizarding police believe that he is the cause of so much trouble that is happening. Does anyone believe he's still good? RHr


~*~ It's me! I'M BACK!!! Timber Wolf10, the author of the smash hit, Freaky Friday. Well it's a smash hit in a world called Wabadb (Wolves and bowling are da bomb!). Anyway, this is my new story, Catch Me If You Can. Well, for those of you who like my Freaky Friday story, I hope you'll like this one, too! BTW, when I wrote Freaky Friday, my first reviewer, Princess Jennifer, requested that I write this, so this is dedicated to her! If the first reviewer of this story requests that I write another story, I'll write it AND I'll dedicate to them! One last thing, the previews of this story will be MUCH more detailed than the ones in Freaky Friday. Well, enjoy! ~*~  
  
I dedicate this story to Princess Jennifer.  
  
Catch Me If You Can  
By Timber Wolf10  
  
The entire Weasley family was home once again. They all agreed that "Freaky Friday" was a great movie, and came to the conclusion that every Saturday night in the summer would be "Movie Night." Charlie fell back on the couch and turned to Fred and George. "So, what movie is it tonight?"  
Fred shrugged. George looked through a box full of movie tapes. They had created so many, it was starting to be difficult to pick one. Timber Wolf (Those of you who read "Freaky Friday" chapter 5 will know who I'm talking about. ^_^) walked over to the box and randomly picked one. " 'Ow 'bout this one?"  
Bill examined it. A smirk spread across his face as he read the title: Catch Me If You Can. "Sure. Why not?" He passed it to Charlie, who also grinned. He passed it to Fred and George, while Ginny peered over their shoulders. All three joined in. "Alright!" Fred voiced.  
Finally, it got passed to Ron and Percy. Neither smiled. Percy spoke first. "I don't see why you're smiling about this. Since our own brother is a criminal mastermind." He glared hard at Ron.  
"What? I was only acting."  
"Sure. Whatever."  
"No, really!"  
"Right."  
"Percy!"  
Mrs. Weasley stopped the argument. "Knock it off you two. Now, let us see just what you two are fighting over--"  
~*~ Movie begins with Previews ~*~  
  
Preview #1: "Coming Soon to Video."  
Mrs. Weasley walks up to Bill, Charlie, and Percy. "We have to take Ginny to the Ministry with us. Do you mind watching Ron and the twins?" (Music starts playing in background: "Born to be Wild.") ~*~*~*~  
  
Get your motor runnin'  
  
Head out on the highway  
  
~*~*~*~  
Bill smiles. "Sure, Mum. I mean, we're responsible--"  
Screen shows Bill and Charlie in front of a fish tank. All the fish inside are floating upside down. Charlie frowns. "You're the one who didn't feed them."  
"--we're mature--"  
Screen shows Percy jumping up and down on his bed. (Keep in mind, he's a ten-year-old in this story.)  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lookin' for adventure  
  
Or whatever comes our way  
  
~*~*~*~  
"--and we're smart."  
Screen shows Charlie with his head resting on a open book, and he is slightly snoring.  
"We can take care of our younger brothers, right guys?" Bill turns to Percy and Charlie.  
"Right." Both nod.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah darlin' gonna make it happen  
  
Take the world in a love embrace  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny are leaving in their car. The older three look at the younger three. Percy blinks. "What now?"  
Bill stands up. "I know! Who wants lunch?"  
Screen shows the younger three with all sorts of snacks in front of them. "Bill, are you sure it's okay to feed them this stuff?"  
"It's only sugar. What harm could it do?" Bill laughed.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fire all your guns at once and  
  
Explode into space  
  
~*~*~*~ The screen shows Charlie chasing George around the living room. George stops running, and Charlie stands baffled. He takes another step and a cage made of sticks falls over him. "GEORGE!"  
The screen shows Bill cornering Fred in a different room. "Come on, I won't hurt you--" Fred throws a small rubber ball at Bill and it hits him in the nose. "Ouch!" He rubbed it. "Fred, I think you gave me a bloody nose!" Fred falls over laughing. " 'Ay! It 'ot funny!"  
~*~*~*~  
  
Born to be wild  
  
~*~*~*~  
Screen shows Percy and Ron in yet another room. Ron's wearing a Davie Crokett raccoon hat, sitting quietly on the floor with his hands behind his back. Percy sighs. "Now you decide to be good. Wait-- what have you got behind your back?" Ron reveals a slingshot and flings a yellow bouncy ball somewhere above Percy's head. "What the--" A bucket of red paint falls over his head. "Hey!" Ron starts laughing. "Well, you could have at least dropped blue paint over me."  
~*~*~*~  
  
Born to be wild  
  
~*~*~*~  
"Brothers Baby Sitting Service."  
A very angry Bill approaches Ron, Fred, and George. "Well guess what?" he said, trying to calm down. "You can go to bed tonight without any dessert!"  
Ron shakes his index finger. "We can, and we will!"  
"Own it on video March 19."  
  
Preview #2: "My life, or anyone else's for that matter, is NOT PERFECT!" Percy shouts to Ron.  
"Well, then why can't you stay out of mine?" Ron shakes his head.  
"Winner of five academy awards--"  
Percy sits worriedly in his car. (He is currently in Ron's body.) "Doesn't that seem a little, drastic?"  
Ron (Who's in Percy's body.) smiles as he starts the car. "Drastic times call for drastic measures."  
"--two golden globes--"  
"So," Percy (Ron's body) looks at Ron, "how did the court trial-- oh my, Ronald Weasley, why in the world did you do that?!" He points to Ron's ear (Percy's body), which has a fang earring like Bill's on it.  
Ron smiles. "You like it?"  
"--and three Emmy's."  
Percy shakes his head. "Bloody hell, Ron, couldn't you have done that in your OWN body!"  
"No."  
"Freaky Friday."  
"Now on video."  
  
Preview #3: "Come on," Hermione urges Ron. "You've got to meet my parents!"  
"Your parents?" he asked plaintively.  
"Four star comedy!"  
Mr. Granger looks at a video tape of Ron. He strokes his cat's fur. "You see that, Crookshanks? That's my future son-in-law."  
"Meow."  
"Two thumbs up!"  
Ron pulls out a big bottle. "Butterbeer, anyone?"  
Mr. Granger looks uneasy. "Be careful where the cork goes. You see that vase on the mantle? Inside it are the remains of my great aunt." Ron smiles. "I'll be careful." The cork flies off and hits the vase. It falls onto the floor and breaks. Crookshanks looks at the ashes that were once inside the vase, and thinks it's litter box litter. He walks over to it. "CROOKSHANKS, NO!"  
"Meet the Parents."  
"On video May 13."  
  
"And now our feature presentation--"  
  
~*~ How was that for a start? Please tell me! Who liked the previews? Remember, if the first reviewer requests for me to write a certain story, I'll write it and dedicate it to them! Well, press that little button down there and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~*~ 


End file.
